wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gojiratheking (Character)
Gojiratheking is an character created and used by... Gojiratheking? History Gojiratheking fires nukes he found in japan at supernerd, Supernerd was not pleased by this, sending the US military to attack japan. However it was too late, and the nuclear bombs blew supernerd up. Gallibon said "NOOOOO! WHY COULDN'T THEY TAKE ME INSTEAD?!" and then Gojiratheking threw an DVD copy of the 1998 Godzilla film, Telling him people are trying to sleep. Supernerd actually survived, and eats russia, Spitting out anything explosive. To counter this, Gojiratheking eats The united states, japan, and spain. this blows up the planet. However, Supernerd lives in space. Gojiratheking claims "I kill u, I kill U, as the audience laughs. Gojiratheking tells the audience to shut up, or he will kill them all. The audience laughs again, Because supernerd farted in Gojira's face. Gojira killed the audience, and blew up the universe. The end credits play, an aftercredits scene plays, showing Supernerd rise up from the space trash. Gallibon and Gojira fite darth senate Gojiratheking and gallibon the destroyer noticed an portal made of cheesy memes open, Darth Senate popped out of the portal, Gojiratheking and gallibon throw twinkies at darth senate, But they realized who darth senate was, and retreated. Darth senate starts firing multiverses at them, to stop them from getting away. Gojiratheking and gallibon throw planets to stop the multiverses, but the multiverses are just eating the planets, due to the sheer size of them. Gojiratheking and gallibon run further away, so fast they knock over the wall protecting them from the GRAND DADS, However, Senate kills the GRAND DADS, and causes an flood (Halo) Outbreak. To stop this, Gojiratheking and gallibon decide to get orange juice and whatever can kill the flood. The Gojiratheking wasn't sure how orange juice helped, but he took what he got. They get weapons, and shoot at the various flood infected GRAND DADS and flood infection forms. Somehow gallibon and gojiratheking teleport to an halo ring, Activating it. The halo rings fire, eliminating the flood (Although by halo lore activating it kills all other lifeforms in the galaxy on any planet so it makes no sense to do that as the flood probably wouldn't even get off earth in this universe, as in this universe there are much more OP characters and they spawn on an earth based off modern earth here so they couldn't even reach other planets but whatever) Darth senate got mad at this, firing force lightning at gojiratheking, Gallibon put up an shield to protect gojira from the force lightning. Darth senate summons cringy memes to kill them. However, gojiratheking and gallibon fire missiles at the cringy memes, blowing them all up. Darth senate gets tired of this ridicul, using his powers to kill both. They wake up in an white room, with the DSi shop theme playing. An genie appears, and they ask if they can come back, The genie allows them to come back, but if they die again, They are dead for good. They wake back up, and darth senate thinks they are cheating. Darth senate uses all powers in existence to kill them, but gojiratheking presses the mario maker "Edit" button, using edit mode to delete darth senate, and then saving the "Course". Gojiratheking says "Ain't I an stinker?" In reference to an classic Bugs Bunny cartoon, "Duck-a-Muck". They drink orange juice, and head off, as the super mario world overworld map theme plays. Roll nonexistent end credits Decepticon Saga Gallibon the destroyer gets sent to detroit for the millionth time Gojiratheking grabbed gallibon's attention by saying "Hey, gallibon". After getting gallibon's attention, kicking him to detroit, gallibon screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", crashing into detroit. Gojiratheking turned into an jet, flying to detroit. Gojiratheking fires missiles while yelling "ALL HAIL LORD MEGATRON!" in an attempt to destroy gallibon. "Gallibon the destroyer vs Gojiratheking:Civil war" Is the follow up. Gallibon The Destroyer VS. Gojiratheking:Civil War After gallibon escaped detroit, Gojiratheking attempted to destroy gallibon, firing lasers at gallibon, However, Gallibon set up an shield to protect himself from the lasers. Gojiratheking charged at gallibon, Punching him, and sending him flying into A wall. Gojiratheking asked about why and how gallibon wouldn't die, Gallibon reveals his plot armor. Gojiratheking uses his plot armor from when he was an hero to help, Firing more lasers and the twinkies to kill gallibon, but the twinkies mysteriously fade away, as since Gojiratheking is now the villain, Plot armor powers no longer apply to him. Gojiratheking shortly after yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" and charged at gallibon. Gallibon gets cocky, removing his plot armor and charging in aswell. They headbutt each other, and somehow, gallibon, who is much smaller then gojiratheking (Due to GTK being an decepticon), managed to break through gojiratheking, Gallibon staggered back. Gojiratheking fired more lasers at gallibon, however, gallibon fired "MAH LAZER" Gojiratheking screamed, falling to the floor. Gojiratheking got up, Calling for some decepticon warriors to help, the decepticon warriors and gojiratheking fire lasers at gallibon. While doing some, gojiratheking made an "mocking" statement, "If only prime was here to save you!". Gojiratheking thought to himself that he expected something to happen when he said that, Right after that thought, Gallibon generated an mace to destroy the decepticons, killing The decepticon warriors, an energy sword ignited from gojiratheking's wrist, Gojiratheking then yelled "FIGHT ME!". They charge at each other once more, Gojiratheking cut the mace in half, proceeding to cut both of gallibon's arms off. Gojiratheking then cuts gallibon in half, However gallibon survived, regenerating his legs. Gojiratheking used the last of his hero powers to throw the book from zelda CDI, Gallibon screamed "NOOO NOT INTO THE PIT IT BURNS!!!" Gojiratheking heads to an nearby decepticon base for repairs. Vernonn Saga Rise of Vernonn Vernonn first creates his account on March 10, 2019. Vernonn makes A Proposition to SquidMask to take over the wiki, but Gojiratheking finds out of the presence of Vernonn, and decides to engage in combat. via pulling A Cliche and grabbing A AK-47. Vernonn dodges, stating that nothing can kill him but gojira says he can, and then hakais. Vernonn dodges again. Gallibon Imprisons Vernonn, but mecha pays to release vernonn from prison. Gojiratheking states he already hakai'd vernonn, not remembering vernonn dodged it. Vernonn goes on to make A Bunch of stupid comments about characters, to which gojira makes fun of vernonn for. Gojira then banishes vernonn to the dead zone from DBZ due to vernonn just being A Annoyance all around. Vernonn states that gojira will never catch him alive, but gallibon responds by saying that he can because he sent vernonn to the dead zone. Gojira realizes Vernonn is actually gallibon, but everyone seems to ignore his exposure of vernonn's true self. Attack of Blernonn Blernonn, out of nowhere appears A Few Days after Vernonn was sent to the dead zone saying that he owns the entire site now. Mechazero wished death upon the deceiver, AKA Blernonn, and gojira just told blernonn to die. Blernonn shouted no, but then gojira killed blernonn with twinkies then said yes. Blernonn shouted A Zelda CD-I Reference, and then died. Gojira also made A Zelda CD-I Reference after blernonn died, stating that he won. However, Blernonn came back to life stating he was not so easily killed and is the glitch of the spark of the site. Needless to say, Gojira got further annoyed and merged blernonn with mothra larva. This didn't prove effective, and Gojira sent blernonn to the dead zone and said he won again. Of course, Blernonn came back due to being blernonn and said he knows the secrets of mankind. Gojira got super annoyed at this point and was so done with blernonn he hakai'd him. Gojiratheking noted not to say "I WON" otherwise blernonn would return again. Afterwards, Gojira freed vernonn from the dead zone, stating that Blernonn was A Imposter and that gojira would let vernonn free from the dead zone as long as he doesn't try anything against him and helps him destroy blernonn. Feats The first to beat Darth Senate, who's multiversal. Able to eat countries despite being the size of an regular human Defeated Darth Vader, who in the pre-disney timeline is relativistic with little effort. Also defeated Boba Fett. Due to defeating darth vader via the book, he altered the timeline and turned the ending of star wars episode 4 into an literal zelda CDI parody, straight down to luke having link's personality, leia's personality replaced by zelda's, even the dialogue is changed directly into the same one as the original Zelda CDI ending. Defeated Calamity Ganon without the required bow. Has an computer that uses the first ever version of windows, with just 192 Kilobytes, that can destroy the entire universe. It also apparently can connect to the internet when that shouldn't even be possible on the first version of windows. Powers * Overpowered Twinkies. They are twinkies that can actually hurt and kill things. * EDIT button. If in the case of an absolute no hope scenario, the mario maker edit button appears next to gojiratheking, Allowing him to edit the threat out and press "Save course". This means he can edit universes. * He can travel to other universes. For some reason I refuse to tell, gojiratheking can travel into other universes. However, when he does this, He usually messes up the universes he travels into. Such as the time when he and gallibon traveled into the star wars universe, and used the book to defeat darth vader, and boba fett, and messes up the ending of A new hope, turning it into an zelda CDI style ending. * Can randomly summon missile launchers. Self explanatory. * Can use the book from zelda CDI to defeat opponents, Why he didn't use this to defeat darth senate? I don't know. By far his most powerful attack. More then the edit button. * Timeline manipulation * Eventually, after being hakai'd so many times, he learned the hakai for himself. * Possesses standard abilities from an decepticon and/or autobot, like turning into A vehicle, etc. * Mild toon force, for example being able to pull random objects out of literally nowhere * Can Turn into King Ghidorah The memelord, who is the former ruler of the meme dimension (Now called memeland, currently owned by sanesss). * Windows computer that can apparently destroy the universe. * He can open and close The Dead Zone from DBZ, A Hyperspace void that sucks people and objects into it, leaving them to decay in it for A Eternity. Unlike the original Dead Zone however, Gojira's Dead Zone can be used to just select specific targets, and people can be released from it rather easily by Gojira. Weaknesses * Despite being able to beat an god (darth senate), And having defeated other powerful beings, He has been taken out by simple things, such as door slams. * His tactics are...Not the best. He usually has to have an round 2 to beat an opponent. * He is very easy to get cheap shots in and kill. * Despite learning the hakai for himself, for some reason hakai still works on him Category:Characters Based On Users Category:Superbeings Category:OP